Rubble Rayne
by Lyllyfred
Summary: On scavenger duty, Jayne and River find themselves in a real tight spot.
1. Chapter 1

**Rubble Rayne.**

Mal liked to keep his crew busy. After the war he'd kept himself and Zoe busy, busy kept your mind from maudlin. He'd seen maudlin turn to something altogether darker in some poor souls.

Miranda had been tough on everyone, himself included.

It was an odd time in the verse. The alliance, or what was left of it had put a pretty price on their heads, so pretty it made it hard to trust anyone, even so called old friends.

They stayed low key, scavenging on ghost planets long deserted. A little trade here and there, nothing big, nothing fancy until the internal war between the Grey Coats played out, then they could try to get back to normal. Whatever normal was now.

It had seemed like a pretty simple deal. Mal trusted Fredrick as much as he could trust anybody, and frankly they needed the work. The job was child's play anyway, just pick up some bootleg hooch and deliver it to his fine establishment, the Liberty Belle, a drinking hole favoured by the greatest and most colourful degenerates Mal had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

The Belle had done good business with the crew of Serenity in the past. They'd brokered deals there, broken heads there and spent many of their hard earned profits sampling said merchandise.

Now, as River guided them down onto the crumbling mess of a planet that distilled their score, the captain marvelled how any of them were still alive after drinking anything that came from such a hell-forsaken place.

There wasn't a building left that stood complete. War had hit this part of the verse hard.

Everyone had left in a hurry, the people that stayed were long dead, the only people who inhabited the rock now were there for the seclusion it offered them and their questionable business.

The exchange only needed a couple of hands. Mal and Zoe would be enough to take the bars of protein they'd brought from Fredrick and swap them for the liquor. The Doc would come along too, they needed to test that the hooch was safe to drink, previous batches had contained polluted water, a problem the supplier had assured them was now solved.

Mal looked around as he stepped down from Serenity. He wasn't surprised the booze had gone bad, everything on this planet looked tainted.

He turned to his crew, "Kaylee you keep the engine running, I don't want to be on this planet a second longer than we have to."

Then to Jayne, "Take a look around see if you can scavenge anything useful." Jayne nodded. Mal reasoned he should add, " Useful like foodstufs, weapons, currency..."

The merc frowned, " I know." He huffed as he started to head out.

"Wait," Mal looked back into the ship. River stood keenly eyeing their new surroundings. "Take our little pilot with you,"

Jayne looked ready to argue so Mal made his tone more captainy " You may need help carrying whatever you find."

He looked offended and his teeth clenched together hard but he didn't protest. " Great," Mal said cheerily, then calling over his shoulder to River " How'd you fancy going on a treasure hunt moonbeam?"

Jayne stalked away, his irritation clear.

Her smile was wide as she skipped after him and Mal couldn't help smiling too as he watched. He loved causing Cobb discomfort, he knew it was wrong but boy did that big galoot deserved it.

* * *

It used to be a city, now it was just a mess of wrecked buildings. Houses torn to shreds from shelling. Slowly Jayne picked through them, careful not to disturb anything that could cause another collapse.

River chose to stay outside. There was so much emotion left behind in this place, darkness mostly.

She turned and peered up the street. Warmth pricked at her skin.

That wasn't a bleak feeling. No, that was something different.

Drawn by the lightness, River moved closer. She clambered over bricks and steel until she found it.

The room was half gone, a few walls and a broken wooden floor, boards creaking as she stood on them. She took great care not to lend her weight to anywhere that would fracture the delicate balance of the damaged building.

She looked around and felt it again. What was it?

Happiness.

Yes. But more than that.

Love.

At one time this room had been full of Love.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What is it, Whad' ya find?" Jayne clambered up into the room behind her.

She turned and tried to tell him to to stop,that the building couldn't stand the weight of both of them at once, but it was too late. The wood creaked and the stone shifted around her. River threw herself at Jayne trying to push him back out of the collapsing room, as she reached him the floor gave way swallowing them both.

Falling together they dropped like a stone, Jayne caught a glancing blow on some timber and was knocked unconscious . They landed hard in the basement with a thud, River slamming down on top of him. She clung on tight as the structure fell down around them.

After a short while the bricks stopped falling and the dust started to settle.

Opening her eyes a little she peeked about. They had been lucky, landing wedged in a small pocket of space that was spared the crushing wreckage. Not much room for manoeuvre though. She looked above them cautiously; in fact, if either of them moved too much it might bring the rest of the house down.

She felt stirring beneath her. Jayne groaned "Are we dead?"

He tried to move and River pushed him back down "Stay still."

He peered around them focusing slowly, taking in the rubble cocooning them, his features filled with determination. "To hell with this, I'm digging a way out."

Before she could reply, Jayne had started to claw at the brick in a desperate attempt to move himself from beneath her. Dust and debris started to tumble down on them.

River's hand shot out grasping his face, "look!"

She moved his head and pointed it in the direction of their problem. "That beam is supporting that big concrete and metal mass," she moved his face accordingly, "a weight more than sufficient to kill us both." Her mind wandered. "Squash us like bugs, squish, squashed, flat."

Jayne's look of horror brought her back on track, "the beam is held up by the rubble, if you move it that slab will fall and crush us both".

Jayne's face was puckered up in her grip, his look of horror had turned to anger. He grabbed Rivers hand and roughly pulled it away.

"So, your plan is to just lie here nice an peaceful like an wait fur this building to fall down on us some more?" He turned his face away scanning their tomb "I haint fixin to die in no run down gǒushǐ hole planet like this."

She could tell he felt better for ranting at her, but his jaw still jut out in defiance.

River explained the only viable option for escape. "We have to wait until someone finds us, we'll need help to get out, a winch to lift..."

Jayne cut across her sentence, "Gorram crazy brained nightmare is what ya are, wonderin off getting us all collapsed upon." He glowered at her. "When we get outta here one way or nother you and me are partin ways for good."

He relaxed back feeling satisfied that he'd said his piece. She sighed, a tired feeling passing over her. No matter what had happened in the past, or maybe because of it, his distaste for her remained the same.

His thoughts were so clear to her he might as well have spoken them out loud.

He disliked her because she was clever, and was 'stuck up with it' to. With that witch brain of hers, she'd probably found out things about him that he'd never ever wanted anybody to know. Then there was Miranda, he tried not to think about that much on a account of the cold sweat that broke out each time he went a recollecting. Mostly though, he disliked her because it pained him when Mal listened to her, 'a crazy' over him.

She understood it for what it really was at the core though, he was scared of her because she was different from other people. Everyone else knew it and tried to ignore it, at least Jayne had the common decency to be upfront about how he felt.

River lowered her head to Jayne's chest with a sigh.

"Hey, what'cha doing?"

She looked up at him, "We may be here a while, I'm getting comfortable."

His response was a trademark growl, which she ignored as she always did.

They lay in silence for a long while, then Jayne, hating having to lay idle and so close to her, could stand it no longer.

"Lyin here like a gorram cushion for you when it's your fault were stuck down here. Don't seem fair, Ya'll should be under me."

He wished he'd thought of a better way to say it almost instantly. His mind filled with images of his words, and they turned quickly from being wholesome to downright lustful. River was shocked when she glimpsed herself beneath Jayne, sweaty and naked with her legs wrapped round his back, a moan erupting from between her lips. She felt a bolt of something, a current tingling through her skin. As quickly as she'd seen it he had whisked that thought away from her, thinking instead of weights and Vera, familiar things to occupy his mind. Still, It had startled her, caught her off guard.

Curious, she replayed the image, her face flushing as she studied it.

Jayne grasped for a change of topic.

"Think they're even lookin fur us yet?"

River snapped herself back to reality.

"Simon will come find me, he always does."

"Huh" Jayne shrugged below her a smirk spreading across his face "these days the only thing th' doc's innerested in _findin_ is what Kaylee's hidin under them overalls of hers."

River ignored him. She peered up through the rubble to the crack of sky that was visible, the clear blue was now a much darker shade, night was on it's way.

They lay quietly, the merc shifting his legs now and then, cricking his neck in agitation.

She decided that waiting in silence was probably best. Jayne wasn't much for conversation at the best of times, neither was she truth be told. Cobb after being knocked unconscious and wedged under a building would not be interested in passing the time in anything resembling cordial company.

As the light dimmed outside the temperature dropped drastically, still there was no sign of rescue. River shivered as she felt an icy draft blow down over her bare arms, goosebumps rose on her alabaster skin and her teeth chattered softly.

She had felt colder. The lab was sometimes cruelly cold and she winced as she remembered that terrifying place. " Not there, not there," she muttered. She closed her eyes " The cold is not the same, the cold is not the same."

She felt Cobb sigh his annoyance, and she quieted. " Not the same" she whispered to herself for final reassurance.

Jayne, on the other hand felt warm beneath her, in fact he seemed immune to the elements. She was finally glad for his company, his warmth was something to cling to.

The night grew darker.

It was no use, her body shook, her dress no match for the chill of the nigh time air. She listened to Jaynes thoughts to take her mind off the discomfort.

It didn't help, Jayne was thinking that she felt like a block of ice on his chest.

River frowned her words tumbling from her mouth before she could stop them. " But you can see right through!" She giggled as her teeth chattered some more, her voice became soft and clear " Cold inside and out," her smile faltered, "and then we melt away."

Jayne squinted down at her in the dark, he looked irritated.

She moved her face so that he couldn't see her eyes, which were suddenly filled with tears and threatening to spill all over his chest.

With no warning but a huff Jayne started to pull roughly at his jacket extending it as far around himself and River as it would allow, closing her inside it with him. He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug to hold the coat in place, it was done with reluctance and she could tell he resented the fact that he couldn't just simply let her freeze.

"If we don't git squashed, buy some gorram dresses with sleeves."

The jacket was large even for Jayne and it almost covered her completely.

She felt uncomfortable at first, but then the consolation of the warmth relaxed her.

River lay motionless, the feeling of Jayne's arms wrapped around her was strange. She realized that apart from her brother no other man had held her in such a way.

She listened to his heart beat at a steady pace. The weight of his arms around her felt comforting. She breathed him in. He smelt of dust and sweat, no surprise really, still it made her head fuzzy in a way that was totally new and puzzling.

Jayne stirred suddenly. "Don't go tellin your brother about this," he paused, thinking. "Or the captain," he paused again, " or Zoe, or Kayl... look just dont be tellin people I was holdin ya, they might get the wrong idea."

River looked up at him and wrinkled her brow, " Like the idea you had earlier?"

Jayne looked puzzled. " What?"

"When I was under you."

Jayne's eyes went wide as he realized her meaning. His face flushed with a mix of fear, shame, then anger. His tone was cold.

"I told you, don't be reading my brain! It ain't none of your business." Fury had really taken hold of him now, his grip around her tightened like a vice. " You do that again and I'll squeeze your freak head right off your shoulders."

He whipped his arms from around her pulling his coat and the warmth it provided away in one quick defiant motion.

She knew this look well, his jaw set like granite and his fists balled at his sides. River was often the cause of it.

She didn't fear him and knew that only added to his ire. The slip of a girl with spooky super powers that always got the better of him lay quietly on top of him.

'Well, let her freeze' he though and River sighed as she contemplated the long cold night ahead.

* * *

Silence, Ironically, was a rare commodity aboard the improbably named Serenity.

With so much noise around her River could some times lose track of her own thoughts. Now there was nothing to hinder her, no noise to clog her brain.

She liked the peace here; it was clean, it relaxed her and was a respite from the constant hum of the ship and the minds trapped inside.

There was just one brain whirring now. Thankfully Jayne's musings always had a nice simplicity to them. His forthrightness had always made it easy to be around him, she found it effortless to tune him out, even if his thoughts were mostly always ornery, hostile ones.

River recalled his earlier thought. Was that hostile?

She let her mind wander back to the scene plundered from his subconscious. His hands large, gripping her, holding her down, pinning her. Maybe? But then his face nuzzled gently against her neck. She tried to focus, to remember more but she was so cold. Her body shook with every icy draught that blew across her skin, she felt herself slowly succumbing to it's distracting and numbing effects. Her fingers grew stiff and she clenched her hands shut tight.

River closed her eyes, maybe she could control this.

She imagined herself as water running down into the warmth of Jayne.

Over his chest, his arms, shoulders. Washing against him.

Suddenly she couldn't stop herself from reaching out, searching for his thoughts.

His mind was at war with itself. His mama had brought him up to treat ladies better... he countered, she weren't no real lady though was she.

Mal sure would be pissed if she froze to death... but then life would be a hell of a lot sweeter on Serenity sans one eerie murderising freak on board. No more little lost loony floating about th' place like a ghost, spouting gibberish, popping up out of nowhere to give him half a heart attack.

Hmm, Doc'd be pissed too. He might get to paralyzing again. That was something Jayne did not want to experience ever again, being all helpless and defenceless like weren't his thing.

He should keep her warm.

Hell, before she froze to death she'd probably kill him and take his coat anyhow.

Jayne slowly pulled the coat back around Rivers body, " You can thank me fur saving your life by giving me half of your food rations for the next month, OK?"

The warmth felt good. "This is an acceptable barter."

Jayne grunted. " Good. Now I'm gonna git some sleep so be peaceful like and don't be getting in any of your weird whacked out fits." He closed his eyes. "Oh, an keep a listen out fur help."

River smiled. "OK, your the boss."

She knew stroking his ego wasn't necessary but she just couldn't help herself. She heard his smug 'Your damn right', felt his arms tighten around her and smiled in satisfaction. Snug and warm, her grin widened.

For a long, long time they lay together in silence.

He didn't sleep, he pretended to, but he wasn't sleeping. Jayne even tried to fake a snore every now and then just to avoid having to interact with her.

After a while River had grown bored, " I believe a bedtime story is a useful aid in helping somebody fall asleep, or counting sheep?"

She felt the steady rise of his chest fluctuate as he realized his ruse was done.

"It also helps if you ain't got a crazy person stuck t'yer front." He sighed. "I ain't much for counting and I don't want no pickle brained story of yers giving me nightmares."

River wrinkled her brow, " I'm sure I know a lot of stories, there must be one that..."

"Nope, hain innerested." Silence for a moment. "You know who used to tell real good stories?"

She peeked up at him, his face had a soft smile on it, a genuine one, one she rarely saw.

"Th' Preacher. Man he had some Good stories. There was learning to em too."

River found herself smiling with him, "Tell me one."

Jayne frowned for a moment, contemplating this " I don't remember em all, but there was one, it stuck with me, I reckon I can tell it."

He took a deep breath.

"Once upon ah time there was an old farmer. One day his prize horse got loose an ran away. His neighbour came by an said "That's mighty bad luck".  
"Perhaps," the farmer replied.  
The next morning the horse returned, bringing with it three other wild horses. This time the neighbour yalled "What great luck!"  
"Perhaps," replied the farmer.  
The next day, the farmer's son tried to ride one of th' untamed horses, was thrown, and broke his leg, bone sticking out an everythin, real horrifyin like. The neighbor again came by to offer his sympathy on his misfortunes "terrible bad luck" he said.  
"Perhaps," answered the farmer.  
The day after, army came to the village to draft young men. Seeing that the son's leg was broken, they passed him by. The neighbour congratulated the farmer on how well things had turned out.  
"Perhaps," said the farmer...

River looked up at Jayne "It's a device to explain the complexities of random effect within situational parameters," she grinned, "It's designed to make you ponder chaos theory, the butterfly effect, cautional analysis..."

Jayne interrupted, "Well when the preacher told it t' me the only thin I wuz ponderin wuz why that farmer hadn't socked that gorram nosey ass neighbour in the mouth."

River giggled, her laugh springing from her with surprising glee. Jayne, somewhat mystified as to why she found that particular anecdote so funny, joined in, his chest vibrating below River's cheek as he chuckled. She felt an overwhelming surge of warmth and wrapped her arms up around his shoulders, pulling herself closer, flattening herself to him, burying her face even deeper into his chest.

Jayne tensed, momentarily lifting his arms slightly, before relaxing and returning them.

River closed her eyes and smiled. Why was lying this close to Jayne Cobb making her so happy?

"Stupid endorphins" she breathed.

"Stupid in dwarf'n what!?" he grunted "Heck girl, I don't understand half the stuff that comes outta that crazy mouth of yers."

Then she heard it, soft on the breeze, her name being called by her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

"Her mind ain't there half the time Mal, she's off somewhere else. Downright dangerous is what it is, almost got me killed this time."

The captain had that sour look on his face, the one he offered up when he'd grown tired of the conversation.

"But you're not dead are you Jayne, you're here, living, breathing and talkin,mores the pity, to me. So really, there ain't no harm done is there?"

Jayne sulked, "Yeah, well tell that to the shiny new lump on the back of ma head."

Mal smiled sweetly, "Come now, that thick head of yours can take a lot worse," his smile thinned, "And if you keep persisting with this, I've a mind to test it out."

Cobb clenched his jaw, he knew what came next, the 'I am the master of this ship' speech.

Pointing his thumb to his chest, Mal straightened himself up, "What I say goes. This is my boat and I say she stays, you have a problem with that, you're free to leave whenever you want." He turned, then paused, "Anyhow, River said that building would have stood if you hadn't followed her in. Let's just chalk this one up as a mutual calamity and put it behind us."

Figures. Should have known it would end up being his fault.

Mal always sided with the girl, he didn't know why he expected this time to be any different. He watched and ground his teeth as Reynolds climbed out of his quarters.

Maybe he would leave, that'd show em. Good luck tryin to look so gosh darn intimidatin with just a bunch of females to back you up.

He leaned back on his bunk, sliding his hand inside his pants as he always did before sleep. Jaynes head throbbed angrily and frustration gnawed at him; skipping last night's sleep had made him crotchety, it had also made him fierce tired, soon enough he was out for the count and snoring up a storm.

* * *

Something was irritating him, putting a kink in his long deserved slumber, forcing him to come round. An unexpected noise filtered through the black. He heard it again, this time louder, then felt something soft rebound off his head. Jayne opened and eye.

River stood on tip toes, clutching a balled up sock in both hands. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Hu-herrm." Her huge eyes looked down expectantly . With great reluctance he hauled himself up on his elbow and scowled.

"Good, you're awake." She chimed.

Cobb squinted at the girl, what in tarnation was she doing in his quarters?

"I wish to make a new barter."

Jayne wondered how long she'd been in his room. He looked around, hoping she hadn't been poking about in his private stuff; the thought of her creeping through the place, doing all sorts of lunatic business as he slept gave him cause to shudder. He realized she was waiting for an answer and tried to focus.

"What kind of barter?"

River smiled, "A lucrative one for you, if you choose to agree."

He eyed her suspiciously, this was bound to be a trick or some sort of scheme to get him in trouble. Curiosity got the better of him though, "Go on."

"I give you my share of this jobs profit."

Jayne calculated. Two shares of the hooch score was much better than one. They hadn't had a score for a long while, with hers as well, he could send a decent sum back to his ma.

What did she want for it though? He raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

"I propose we...I mean I..." She stuttered, "What I'm proposing is that...if you choose to agree... of course, agreeing would be pivotal to..."

He'd grown tired of her dithering. "Gorram it girl, spit it out already!"

His curt interruption snapped her into focus, her eyes fixed on his. "I want to sleep with you."

Jayne blinked.

"Pardon?"

He'd obviously heard her wrong.

River looked at him as though he was stupid, "It's beneficial to us both, you get paid and I get..."

He sat bolt upright, " Now hold on!" He floundered for the right words to say, then settled on, " I ain't ruttin with you!"

There was silence for a moment. River stood in suspended animation, mouth slightly open, eyebrows raised.

Jayne blundered on, " I got rules about sexin people who ain't... " he thought for a moment, what the doc call it again, compus manitis? corpus meantits? He shook his head, "Look, what I'm trying to say is, you ain't right in the head, and I don't poke scramble brained tail." He relaxed a little, "No offence."

She blinked at this and thought for a moment, "None taken. But what I was proposing was, sleep."

Cobb was confused.

River continued to explain, "You know, the closing of your eyes, periodic suspension of consciousness and relaxation of your muscles?"

Cobb was still confused.

She frowned, " Hit the sack, catch some zzzz, have forty winks?" An enthusiastic smile spread across her face, "Siesta!?"

Jaynes brain computed, he stood up and raised his hands, "Wait a minute. Are you saying you wanna sleep, with me?"

River sighed, pleased with the clarification, "Yes!"

"Sleep with me, here in ma bunk?"

She nodded.

What the hell did she want to sleep with him fur? Down right creepy.

He started to shake his head, "Nope," Jayne pointed to the hatch, "Go on, git back t' th Doc."

He weren't gonna play shut-eye with no psychopath.

"Aint'cha missin lurkin about the place, hidin in corners like some creepafied rag doll?" He huffed for good measure. "Go bother Kaylee or Innara." She stared back at him blankly. "I ain't innerested." Still weren't movin. "Look,I don't care what you do, just as long as you stay outta ma room, an away from me. OK?"

River cocked her head to one side, "I have more currency."

* * *

It was strange lying together again. Her head nestled against his chin, her small fingers splayed against his chest; she had insisted that he wrapped his arms around her, just like before. Her leg had somehow tangled itself around his, and she clung so close he felt like he might have to pry her off of him with a crowbar. He had the notion that he felt something, something he didn't even know he was capable of feelin. He felt cheap.

Maybe this weren't worth the payday after all.

She'd managed to negotiate several hours of 'sleep' with Jayne every night until they got back to Fredrick and the Belle. In return he would have her share of the loot, and a considerable amount she'd managed to squirrel away from previous heists.

It'd sounded tolerable enough when he'd considered the ample profit he'd make.

He weren't so sure about that now.

Jayne peered down at her head. Her soft raven hair was tickling at his neck, he did well and resisted the urge to reach up and yank it away from his skin.

Begrudgingly, he acknowledged that the rest of her felt pretty good against him though, lean, firm. She smelled real nice too. Jayne scrunched his eyes shut. Best keep them thoughts in check.

There was no good to come from thinkin about the brat that way.

She was a freak, too young, too different, too dangerous to be considered the way he considered other women. Of course his brain sometimes forgot it's self, random thoughts or notions about what it might be like snuck through time to time, after all, she weren't half bad to look at.

He remembered back to when they were stuck under that house. She'd been layin on top of him then, but it'd felt real different from now. Back then they were forced together by circumstance, but for some reason, all of a sudden ,she'd come looking for this, and him. He wondered why.

When he'd asked her why she'd wanted to lie down with him, before he'd accepted her deal, she'd said simply: 'to try to understand'. The girl wouldn't be drawn no more on the subject and he'd reluctantly let it pass.

Jayne didn't understand, that was for sure, but the pull of the money was too much of a temptation for the merc.

He hadn't considered the pitfalls of the situation up until now. This tete-a-tete was reckless, there'd be consequences for being caught with the girl on top of him again.

He smiled though, shamefully, as he recalled the look on Simon's face when he'd clapped eyes on them down in that broken building. A true picture of horror at the mere sight of a low down, knuckle draggin,no good, gutter thug, like him, being in such close proximity to his precious, darling, mei mei.

His smile faded as he recalled Mal's face, yeah, that weren't so funny. He'd given him that, y'all better have behaved look, like he didn't trust him to do anything decent by his own merit.

Well, this agreement weren't exactly wrong, but it was clear it weren't quite right either. The guilty feelin's nagging about him told him so.

Jayne never got the benefit of the doubt around here. If they got caught, Mal'd try to keel haul him again.

He wondered what Kaylee or Zoe might say. Innara spent most of her days lyin down for money, nobody seemed to judge her.

Th' verse just weren't a fair place for Jayne Cobb.

Reflection was cut short by a dainty finger tracing along his bicep. His eyes snapped open.

River slowly touched across his skin, drawing tiny circles against it.

His muscles tensed on reflex, straining, locking her in an iron embrace. He felt his throat dry up, the same way it had back in that rubble hole when she'd laughed and flattened herself to him. Her touch, this kind of touch was something peculiar, she'd only ever wailed on him before, cuttin on him, knocking him unconsious and the like. She'd done some serious damage to his dangly parts when she'd gone into that crazy killin trance a way back, he weren't use to being treated with such delicacy.

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.

Slowly she moved her hand along his arm, exploring, discovering, then across his chest and down over his ribs.

Jayne was just about to jump up, fling her off of him, when he heard, " The bible said, woman was made from the rib of man."

Cobb blinked, "Yeah?"

She continued, " Seems unrealistic to me."

He raised his eyebrows, " I guess so." Her hand had moved back up onto his chest to rest beside her head.

" I can hear your heart beating."

Jayne swallowed. This was starting to feel real uncomfortable.

"It sounds strong." She listened some more and giggled, " Faster and faster, the little drummer boy beat, sunlight in his hair, and bells on his feet!"

It definitely weren't worth the money.

"We wont get caught." She said in a gentle, clear voice. "I don't have bells on my feet."

There was quiet for a long while after that. Then Jayne, for reasons, mystifying to his very own self, moved his hand and softly cupped the back of her head.

Finally he relaxed, closing his eyes again.

The words ' we wont get caught' ran through his mind on loop.

We. That one word, sticking with him, causing a strange sense of satisfaction.

She'd come to him to understand something, not to her brother, not to Mal or Zoe, Kaylee or Innara. To him. She needed him for something, something that weren't breaking heads or humping goods around, he was useful to her, and he alone. And that filled his chest with a strange, curious sort of pride.

They lay locked together in silence, Jaynes mind whirring, pondering the excuses he could make if they were discovered. Nothing came to him though that sounded even remotely believable- we was just exercising? Talkin about guns? How about charades? ...No. He caught himself stroking her hair absently, and feeling mortified, quickly returned his hand to her waist. Best just lay still, try to sleep, he though.

After a while River lifted her head, he opened his eyes and saw her smiling up at him, " Progress has been made, man called Jayne."

She levered herself up and hopped down onto the floor.

Jayne sat up. "Right," he scratched the back of his head, "So, y'uh figured it out then?"

She frowned, " No, not at all." The smile sprang back to her lips, " But, I understand what I'm suppose to be understanding now."

Cobb stared at her; girl really was nutty.

"I'll come back tomorrow." She was already moving towards the door, her foot on the first rung, "Thank you." she said softly, then after a quick peek up through the hatch, she was gone.

"Yer welcome." Jayne said to the empty room, still utterly bewildered as to what he'd done exactly.

He just needed to endure four more 'sleeps' until payday. It weren't too bad, he thought, be much easier iff'n she didn't yammer on about the weird stuff. Jayne lay back down and closed his eyes.

* * *

The days on Serenity remained the same. Jayne ate, lifted weights, cleaned his guns and kept his distance from her. She in return spouted gibberish to anybody that'd listen and twirled around the place like a top.

Appearances were kept and no one suspected a thing, maybe that was because everyone else was too caught up in their own business. The taxing business of grief, lust and pride demanded full attention. Or maybe it was, simply, because the very idea of those two particular persons colluding, was a crazy one at best.

The second night she stroked his arm again and told him all about frogs, apparently she found them fascinating. He learned that they didn't drink water, they absorbed it through their skin.

Jayne imagined a soul feelin a mighty thirst, then just goin an standin in the rain, or stickin a finger under the tap. Clever, he though, free'd up yer mouth for some other useful stuff.

River clung to him again, and by the end of the visit, he'd relaxed enough to be able to appreciate how nice it felt having a body next to his.

The third night his hands played with her hair, twisting the silky lengths around his fingers as she listed all the different bones in her body. She made it into a song, gradually moving up until she hit Mandible. River moved her mouth open and shut like a dummy's, " Gottle of geer! Gottle of geer!" She chanted. Jayne frowned, "Try shuttin yer Mandable fur a bit, i'm tryin to git some sleep."

River smiled and dropped her head back to his chest.

She stayed quiet, and Jayne was glad for the mercy.

Peace at last.

All them funny soundin words, he couldn't recall any of em.

Hold on, weren't there one called Pubis? A big juvenile grin spread across his face as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke sometime later that night,alone and tucked up in a blanket.

The fourth night the girl didn't talk at all.

Lying there holdin her, Jayne found himself wishin for the distraction of her crazy babble. He was finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

He could breathe, but the process seemed, complicated.

With every breath, he felt her rise and fall against him. He knew his mind was gonna git to wanderin, and he didn't like to where.

He decided to ask her a question, get her talking, clear his senses.

Problem was findin something to talk about, weren't like they had anything in common.

Then it came to him: Violence. It was something they were both well versed in. Yeah, that'd do.

He started tentatively, "When you was fighting them Reavers..." Jayne paused, maybe he shouldn't be poking about in that particular business again, sometimes the girl came over real fragile for no reason.

Screw it. Wrappin the girl up in cotton wool all the time weren't good fur her, and honestly, he wanted to know.

"Was ya scared?"

There was no answer. Jayne worried he might have brought on one of her melt downs. If she went all catatonic like he'd have to get the Doc, an then he'd be humped.

He wet his lips, " I ain't ever been afraid of much, but Reavers..." he left the remainder of the sentence hanging, not wanting to finish it.

"Your afraid of me." River whispered.

Relief washed over him, she weren't in no crazy stupor. The comfort was short lived, Cobb scrunched up his face, her words filtering through to his brain.

"No, I ain't!" He protested, how dare she imply he was some kinda yeller belly.

"You should be." She replied casually, "I'm dangerous."

This conversation was starting to make him feel real uneasy. Was she threatening him? Jayne narrowed his eyes, he were'nt quite sure what she was getting at.

He talked to the top of her head, " What'n th' hell is that suppose to mean?"

She changed her tone, now it was more considered. " It means you shouldn't get attached to me. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, you know, being close might cause complications."

He was still baffled, "Y'all mean attached like holdin on to? Cause your th' one's stuck t'me like a dang lizard on a rock."

River tutted, " I mean have feelings for, doofus!"

His eyes widened, th' hell she mean, have feelings for? A chuckle burst from him, " Heck, I ain't got feelins fur ya!" The crazy things that ran through that girls head.

There was silence again.

Feelins, he thought to himself, well ain't that a hair brained notion!

She stayed for about another hour, then she gently lifted herself up and climbed out of his room without another word.

The fifth and final night, River didn't show.

When he'd seen her around Serenity earlier that day, he'd thought she'd looked off, quiet, n' more sullen than she usually did. He'd put that down to lady problems and pumped some more iron.

He waited three hours ,then made his way to her room. She weren't gonna stiff him outta his payday.

River lay on her bunk facing the wall with her legs tucked tight to her body. She looked like a tiny ball all curled up like that; must'a fallen asleep he supposed. Jayne wondered if he should leave, maybe this discussion could wait some.

"You'll still get paid."

He jumped when he heard her voice, that girl had eyes in the back of her head.

Gathering himself he frowned, " Came t' see yer all right is all?" The lie coming easy to his lips.

"All right is an unfamiliar concept."

He should have known he wouldn't get a simple answer. " I mean, that you ain't sick or nothin?"

She turned, sitting herself on the edge of her mattress. " I understand now."

Jayne looked her over, something was different. " Cracked it, huh?, what wuz the big puzzle anyhow?"

Her eyes, huge and almost black, held his gaze; a tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled sweetly. "Love."

Cobb got back to his bunk in ten seconds flat.

He stood in the middle of his room, uncertain of what to do. She didn't mean she was in love with him did she? Naww, he'd misunderstood. He swallowed awkwardly, he must have.

Jayne suddenly felt real stupid. All that lyin around together, wuz that what she was up to, workin up feelins? He didn't want that. He didn't want no understanding if understanding meant she'd go all gooey eyed on him. He cursed, sucking in a breath, letting it out slow.

Everything was gonna be OK, she'd forget all about it, an he'd still get paid.

Right?

What'n the verse had he got himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

They were making ready to land. The merc had stayed in his bunk all morning, choosing to lay low, keeping out of the way of trouble and a certain member of the crew who it followed.

He was still cursing himself for being so stupid when his hatch door cracked opened.

"Jayne, you in there?"

It was Mal and he sounded pissed.

"Yeah." He answered sheepishly, fearing the worst.

" You have a mind to come help out with our cargo anytime soon?"

Cobb sighed with relief and dragged himself off his bed, "On m' way captain."

He was still in the clear, but for how long?

Maybe River would forget all about her little crush if he stayed away from her, paid her no attention.

Perhaps she'd forgotten already, who knew what went on in that crazy coconut of hers.

The thought gave him a little solace, but not hardly enough to lighten his mood.

Jaynes expression was hangdog as he slipped on his boots, "Understanding." He muttered to himself, shaking his head, " Why do folks always got to go understanding things." His shoulders slumped as made his way to the cargo hold.

* * *

They'd landed. He threw himself into action, busying himself with the job of unloading the hooch into Fredricks wagon.

They were half way through the job before she'd joined the rest of the crew to help.

Jayne swallowed hard when he saw her, averting his eyes almost reverently.

There was something unfamiliar in the air, something that was turning his calm into a full blown clamour.

Why did he feel guilty? He didn't do anything.

Still he had a mighty unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Jayne concentrated on hefting a heavy crate of hooch onto the mule, the warm burn in his arms giving him comfort.

None of this was his fault.

He repeated that to himself again and again, believing it more and more as he finished packing the wagon.

He didn't deserve no blame, and if it came his way he'd argue to that end.

The bottles were loaded. River stood close by, he could feel her eyes on him, waiting, urging him to acknowledge her. He focused on the conversation between Mal and Fredrick, unable to bring himself to meet her gaze, choosing anything as a distraction rather than that.

Fredrick was happy, clapping Mal on the back, " When Malcolm Reynolds says he'll deliver, he delivers!" Another hard slap against the captains back.

Reynolds returned the smile, " Well, Fredrick don't get yourself too excited now. Next time we haul this devils brew for you I might need to reassess our fee." Malcolm's eyes hardened, "This here hooch is a bona fide health hazard. You failed to mention that this load would be so gorram combustible." He leant in closer, "How the hell do you serve this poison to your customers?"

Fredrick giggled, " One third hooch, the rest water. I have no interest in killing my dear patrons."

Mal raised an eyebrow, " Killin them, oh no. Now that would be bad business," He shook his head, the smile returning to his face, "Fleecing em though, now that's another matter."

Friedrick laughed heartily, and slapped Mal on the back once more. He was a big man with a sunny disposition, his over enthusiastic camaraderie was something that Reynolds liked most about him. The back slapping was something he could do without though.

"Everybody, you must come to the Belle, enjoy my hospitality." He winked at the captain, "No fleecing!" Another fit of giggles, "The drinks are on the house."

He climbed up onto his loaded wagon and motioned for everyone to join him.

The crew looked to Mal, "Well, you heard the man." He said, waving an arm in an affording gesture. " We ain't about to turn down such a gracious invitation now are we."

* * *

The Belle was an interesting place. The décor was baroque, chandeliers hung low, velvet drapes bedecked the windows and walls, ornate framed artwork hung conspicuously in the recesses.

Curios and trinkets were found everywhere, none worth a penny, as they were mostly made of plaster, iron or reformed plastic, gilded to appear fancy. The feel, none the less, was more theatre and elegance than most folk out on the rim had ever seen before.

If you looked at her real hard, she was tattered in some places, worn by the years, but her lustrous charm still remained. The clientèle on the other hand: Criminals, hustlers, hornswogglers and thieves, couldn't care less if there was a satin cushion for their behind or a well crafted leg on their table, they came to the Belle for the same reason the crew of Serenity did.

Fredrick.

He provided a safe place to conduct business. And while some people, who didn't know the landlord well, might scoff at his choice of furnishings; believing the man to be soft, a push over,or sly with no back bone, they would find out the hard way to never judge a book by it's cover. You couldn't find a tougher, more unyielding man in the entire verse, than sweet old antiquing loving, Fredrick.

The crew were letting their hair down in style.

Kaylee had managed to convince a well oiled Simon, to throw caution to the wind and join her on a makeshift dance floor. The boy stood on her toes every other step, but it was the happiest Cobb had ever seen her.

Inara was surrounded by a crowd of eager, adoring men, who waited in turn, admiringly, to play darts with her. Dupes even brought her darts back to her.

Zoe was sat with the captain and Freidrick. They were taking bets as she got ready to arm wrestle a cocky young man.

"You sure your ready for this ma'am? I'll take it real easy on ya, I promise, seen as you remind me so much of my dear old Ma."

Zoe cricked her neck, " Sit down son."

He was about to learn a painful lesson. Jayne had seen that look in Zoe's eyes before, it never ended well for who ever was on the other end of it.

The merc was at the bar.

He chanced a look at River. She stood against a pillar, hands clasped together in front of her, watching wistfully, as Kaylee and her brother twirled clumsily around the floor. A soft smile played on her lips and she nodded her head lightly to and fro.

All of a sudden she turned to look his way, her eyes inviting him with a pointed sidewards glance to join in with the dancing.

Jayne frowned, averting his gaze abruptly. How did she always know when he was sneaking a look at her? It was unnatural.

A voice piped up to his left, " Women, demanding creatures, eh."

Cobb side eye'd the guy.

" Can't live with them," He continued, " Can't live without em." He raised his glass towards Jayne, proposing a toast. Reluctantly, he reciprocated, clinking glasses with his new best friend.

His drinking mate was watching River with interest.

"So, how much for some quality time with the brunette?"

Jayne looked over at River then back to the stranger, he chuckled at the misunderstanding, " Mr, she ain't no whore!"

The man seemed unperturbed, "Name your price, I've set my mind on her." A smarmy grin spreading across his face, "I always get what I set my mind on."

He was staring hard at the girl, like a wolf eyeing a newborn lamb.

Suddenly it didn't seem so funny.

"Like I said, she ain't no whore."

Jayne was surprised by the stiffness of his reply, this idiot was starting to get under his skin.

" She ain't even been with a man, so ease off."

He had no idea where this protectiveness had sprung from, he twirled the liquid in his glass, glowering at his own words.

The strangers eyes lit up, " So she isn't your girl then?" He raised an eyebrow, "And she's inexperienced in the ways of the world, huh? " He clicked his tongue over his teeth, " Guess it's high time somebody taught that girl about the birds and the bees." He motioned to the bar man, " Two more."

Jayne was having some difficulty understanding how he felt about this exchange.

Normally a sleaze ball like this wouldn't bother him, hell, he probably would have had a drink with him, slapped him on the shoulder and wished him good luck.

He watched as the man made his way towards River and frowned.

Something just didn't sit right.

Why was he bothered anyway? Crazy would take one look at him and burst into tears, or start talking gibberish like some lunatic; that was enough to send any man running.

He raised his glass and downed his drink, If he was lucky she might even bust the guys nose open.

The sleaze ball had reached his target.

He smiled sweetly at River, extending a drink towards her, introducing himself. Jayne watched as her eyes flit from the drink to the man. Here it comes he mused happily, leaning back against the bar.

Slowly she reached out and took the drink.

The stranger was still talking and smiling and River was listening.

Any minute now Jayne thought.

Some time passed and they were still talking.

Cobb grunted, feller sure liked the sound of his own voice.

Then, suddenly, the stranger was laughing, and she was laughing with him; giggling like some idiot kid.

The smile lit up her face.

He felt a rush of anger. What'n the hell was so funny anyhow?

River took a small sip of her drink, wrinkling her nose at it's bitter taste, poking out her tongue in distaste; much to the amusement of her new acquaintance, who laughed heartily.

Jayne didn't understand. Why weren't he high-tailin it yet? Why hadn't she planted that oh so dainty fist of hers in that big, fat, flappin mouth of his?

Before he knew it, he was standing behind the guy, reaching out, tapping his shoulder.

He was aware that River was watching him and he registered the stranger's annoyance at having his grand seduction interrupted. None of it seemed to matter as much as the burning rage he was suddenly experiencing.

The sleaze ball opened his mouth and Jayne drew back his arm and let loose his fist.

One punch, perfectly delivered. He watched as the man bounced off a table, smashing some glasses, before crashing down to the floor unconscious.

He smiled as he viewed his handy work. Satisfaction washed over him, squelching down his anger.

"Hwoon dahn." Cobb muttered triumphantly.

River was talking at him, he turned and tried to focus on her words. Her eyes were wide and Jayne dropped his gaze to her beautiful, full lips as she repeated herself.

"Duck!"

He understood a fraction too late. A bottle smashed against the back of his head sending him stumbling forward.

* * *

Reynolds paced back and forth hands on hips, head shaking, as the rest of the crew sat, uncomfortably, around the galley table watching his progress.

Finally he stopped and turned, jaw clenched, to address his crew.

" How," He grit his teeth again, calming his temper, "How, did that get so out of hand?"

He turned to Jayne. " You have a mind to tell me, why you took it upon yourself to sucker punch that man into next week?"

Cobb looked down at his cut knuckles, afraid to meet the captains eye. He couldn't tell the truth, he'd rather die.

"Feller looked at me funny." he grunted.

Mal lent forward, placing his own bruised knuckles on the table. "Looked at you funny!" he repeated, a forced smile on his face.

Zoes hand reached out and wrapped around his wrist in a vain attempt to calm him.

It wasn't working, "Your telling me we broke those peoples heads and turned that place upside down, all because of a funny look?"

Cobb shrunk in his seat.

"I would'n a started it if I'd a known he had so many friends with him."

Simon chipped in, he was sporting a shiny new black eye. "Those friends were his crew, I believe he was their captain."

Jayne huffed, " Stupid buhn dahn was no captain."

The doc continued, "So the 'this is for our captain' speech I was subjected to before I got punched in the face, was for a completely different bar fight?"

Jayne sunk lower.

Mal went back to pacing. "You realize now we're getting next to nothing back from Fredrick for hauling his hooch. After we settle up for breakages, we're barely turning a profit. We'll be lucky if he ever lets us anywhere near his place again after that free- for- all. Dang near brought the roof down!"

He swung back around to face Cobb again, pointing his finger at him. " I warned you. You've pushed your luck too far this time."

Zoe interrupted, trying to ease the tension, " Captain, come on." Her lip was split and she had a nasty graze on her cheekbone. She too sported bloody knuckles.

Reynolds rounded on her, "Come on?" His face pure exasperation, "Don't think I didn't see you raisin hell back there." He focused his ire, taking a deep breath, "Come on!?... You, you almost beat a man to death, with a dolphin statue."

Zoe smiled.

Simon interjected, " actually, I think it was a porpoise."

Mal exhaled, "Doc, you were no help back there, and you sure ain't no help now."

He turned to River, " And you!" She moved her gaze from Jayne to her captain. "Why th' hell didn't you do your thing? You could have put an end to that fight before it even got started."

River answered in a series of clicks and high pitched noises. The captain shook his head, "What?"

Her brother explained, "She's being a porpoise." he looked rueful, "It's a statement. She's saying she's not a blunt instrument."

Mal blinked. Today just wasn't his day. He made a mental note to never ask the girl why she did anything, ever again, then turned his attention back to the cause of all his misery.

"One more mess up from you and your off my boat, for good." He stared hard at Jayne, " Do we understand each other?"

Cobb nodded.

Satisfied, the captain relented. "Inara, we're going back to the Belle. You can use some of your notorious charm to try to smooth things over with Fredrick. The rest of you, try not to do anything stupid until we get back."

Inara stood up and straightened her dress. "You don't need my 'charm' Mal." she answered wryly. "That poor, misguided man's been in love since the first moment he laid eyes on you."

The captain was lost for words. Everyone turned to look at him.

Finally, he managed a, "Say what now?"

She rolled her eyes, as she always did, when Reynolds was too stupid to see the truth. "It's painfully clear. Why do you think he throws so much business our way?"

Mal rallied, " Cause, he knows we're a capable crew, good in a real tight spot."

Kaylee sniggered, "Good in real tight pants, more like."

Reynolds left his crew, giggling, like children.

* * *

As soon as Jayne got back to his bunk he reached for the hip flask he kept stashed under his bed. He took a long, hard slug.

What happened back at that bar? Why in the hell had he gotten so mad at that guy?

He took another drink and slumped down onto his mattress.

This whole thing had him rankled.

Jayne leant down to undo his boots and winced, his ribs hurt real bad.

He pulled off his T shirt and inspected the damage. Bruised but not broken, mighty uncomfortable though.

Another big slug to numb the pain.

Before he knew it, he'd finished the whole flask and was in a nice drunken haze.

He was just about to lie back and try to get some sleep when his hatch opened.

River descended carrying an ice pack, she crossed the room and sat down next to Cobb.

Smiling shyly, she presented the pack, motioning to his ribs, "It'll help."

Jayne held up the empty flask and wiggled it. " I already helped m'self."

He Looked her over. Keen, bright eyes, limbs folded about herself, watching, waiting.

"What'cha doing in my bunk crazy?" He frowned, "Deals over, I done my time."

"I thought..." She started.

He interrupted, "No thinkin, or understandin, or anything. I held up ma part of the agreement, I ain't got paid yet, So, unless your coming in here with a big stack of dough, ya'll can just head on straight back out."

"I came to say thank you." She blurted, then looked down at her hands, embarrassed, "For protecting my virtue."

Cobb squinted, "Your what?"

He shook his head, trying to jog her words out. He needed to set the girl straight.

"I laid that slimy, little knuckle-head on his ass because he was a blowhard, peanut brained, chwen!" He pointed a finger at her, "I weren't protectin no virtue." He was getting aggravated. "I ain't the kind of man who protects virtues." Time to push his point home, he scowled, "I'm the kind of man who takes em."

There, he thought. That should clear up the misunderstanding. Point made.

River reached over and took hold of his hand, she pulled it to her and thrust it under her dress, holding it between her legs.

Jayne startled, tried to pull his hand away. He felt her grip tighten around his wrist.

"What are ya doing?" He breathed. "You out of your mind?"

She cocked her head to one side, "I'm giving you my virtue."

They sat staring at each other for a moment.

He could feel the spring of hair beneath her panties and the soft skin of her thighs against his hand.

Cobb swallowed, he couldn't let it turn him on.

"Let go little girl."He whispered.

She persisted, "You fought for it, so, I'm giving it to you."

"I don't want it!" It came out far too high pitched and whiny, even drunk he knew it sounded lame. He countered. " An stop sayin I did it for yuh, I didn't."

What in the verse was he doing? Playing around, having a discussion about it; he was twice the size of her. If he wanted to take his hand away, he could take his hand away.

They remained in deadlock. Her eyes searching his.

The sudden thought that he might be the first man to really touch her invaded his head, torturing his senses. It made him absurdly hard.

"I ain't kiddin. Let go." He demanded in a hushed tone. Desperate to get her to push him away.

She weren't giving in.

Jaynes resolve on the other hand was less resolute.

He watched her face, transfixed. Slowly, he slipped his fingers inside her panties and started to rub.

He was drunk and it felt surreal, like someone else was doing it. Not him.

She closed her eyes.

It was good that she weren't watching him no more, it made it easier.

He found a rhythm. Her chest started to hitch up and down as her breathing got more ragged, she frowned in concentration, biting at her lip .

A face of pure bliss.

Her free hand was curled up in her dress and she clenched it hard. Jayne had never seen anything like it. This weren't the way he fooled around with girls, normally it was straight to the point, get the job done, get going. Nothing this intimate.

But watching River.

The girl was panting and moaning and he wanted to keep it going forever.

His fingers were wet, they glided over her, moving with great attention, pulling sweet noises from her pretty mouth.

He pushed one inside, and she drew in a sharp breath. She weren't ready for that yet.

Jayne moved back to her sweet spot, massaging, coaxing. There was no other word to describe it than exhilarating. He had her at his mercy.

The merc finally found his voice, "D' ya like that?"

He felt huge satisfaction when River groaned in appreciation and pushed down towards his touch, asking, begging for more. Her cheeks flushed and her brow knit as she concentrated on nothing else but his hand on her.

He quickened and she tightened her grip around his wrist, holding him fast. "That's it" he murmured, "Let it come."

She responded with a pleading moan and he reached out lacing his hands through her hair, tugging her head backwards. Cobb leant in and kissed her long slender neck, "Beautiful." He whispered.

With a soundless cry, River shuddered to a climax.

Her grip loosened and Jayne slowly pulled his hand away. He leant back and looked her over. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was fast. She looked almost unreal, like a vision seen through somebody else's eyes.

He started to feel mighty strange and when she lowered her head and looked at him, he knew he was humped.

Instantly he felt his head clear, the fugue of drink lifting, leaving him as sober as the day he was born.

He was regretting it already.

What had he done?

Stealthily he moved himself away from her side, scooting along the mattress until he sat on the very end.

He cleared his throat, "Huh herm," His eyes shifted to look at the floor, keen to escape her piercing gaze. " Ah just remembered," He floundered, "I promised th' captain I'd move ma weights. He said they were in the way, y'know someone could trip over em, get hurt. Sounded real urgent like, so..."

He stood up and without another word, or a glance behind, left his bunk.

* * *

Jayne walked quickly. Once in the cargo hold, he wasted no time before starting to heave his heavy kit to the other side of the bay.

As he worked his mind spiralled. What could he do? What could he say to make her forget all about it?

Or keep her quiet.

An ice chill spread through him at the mere thought of being discovered.

It weren't him, it was all her.

That defence wouldn't save him and he knew it.

Just as he was contemplating running, flitting out before things got real messy, Mal returned.

The captain strode up the ramp, a bottle of hooch in his hand and a tired expression on his face. He stopped and looked to Cobb, " Why'n the hell are you moving that over there?" He shook his head then headed off towards his bunk, " Move it back." He commanded over his shoulder.

When he was done, Jayne sat down on his bench. There was no way he was going back to his quarters tonight, not if there was a chance she was still in there. He lay back, wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes.

"Gorram crazy headed witch, hypna-tized me." He muttered to himself, feeling a little better.

It'd be OK.

She weren't completely unreasonable.

He just needed to find a way to let her down gently.

He could do that.

She was young and wet behind the ears, he was a man of the verse. There weren't no predicament he couldn't get himself out of, if he set his mind to it. And he'd been in a lot of predicaments.

He already had a plan forming.

Jayne smiled as he ran through the details in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Rubble Rayne chapter 4

Reverse psychology.

That's what Wash had called it.

Zoe had somehow convinced Jayne to eat a chilli pepper, chew it up, and swallow it. Raw.

He remembered thinking as his eyes began to stream with tears and his throat and tongue itched with hell fire, that somehow, it'd seemed like it had been his idea all along.

How had that even happened?

All she'd had to say to him was: " It weren't safe for a man like him, with such a delicate constitution, to try to eat it." And he was ramming that little red grenade in his mouth without hesitation.

Afterwards as Zoe sauntered off triumphantly and he sat at the galley table, chugging down water, a sweat breaking out on his lip, Walsh had put a consolatory hand on his shoulder, " You really shouldn't have made that remark about my wife's age."

Jayne choked out, "Gorram it! Why did'n ya stop me eatin it?"

He patted Cobb, " Oh, you big, foolish, sweaty man. Do you think I've managed to stay married to that, god like, woman for so long by curtailing her maniacal lust for revenge?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Of course not."

A look of pride crossed his face, "I'm her sidekick, or henchman if you will. My job is to hang back, sharpen implements, offer immoral support, rub her feet when she schemes. I provide the light relief, then bury the body's. I couldn't have stopped you eating that pepper, even if I'd wanted to."

He started to leave then paused at the door, " If it makes you feel any better, we've all been stung. I got rid of some pretty impressive lip fuzz, just because of one well delivered, post coital comment." He shook his head, "She said that she liked my facial hair and didn't care if some people thought it was 'over compensating' for something else." Wash got a wistful look in his eye, "I'd had that moustache since I was nineteen."

The pilot snapped back from his reminiscence and smiled, "The things we do for love."

Jayne had learnt a lot from that experience.

He'd learnt never to tease Zoe, or there would be repercussions. His long held understanding that love was for idiots who liked getting trod on was validated. Most importantly, he'd learnt that you could get people to do the damnedest things, with the right kind of persuasion.

It was all about words and manipulation.

In this case, it was as simple as telling the girl what she wanted to hear, but in a way that made it something she didn't want to hear any more. This was the back bone of his plan.

First he would declare his undying love for her. Then tell her that he loved her so much, that they should get married straight away. Follow that up quickly by saying that he wanted a huge family, enormous, thirty kids maybe and that they should get to birthing real soon, otherwise, she'd be too old and worn out by number twenty to finish the brood. Maybe he'd throw in some of that traditional stereotype, me man, you woman, clean house, dinner on table crap; that should put a wrinkle in her ardour. If that failed he didn't know what to do, it was an all or nothing, hold your breath and britches scheme.

Mal had called everyone to the galley to informed them that they would be taking on passengers.

He'd found three fares, in what was left of the Belle.

Jayne had managed to evade the girl up until now. He plucked up the courage to take a peek at her. She sat on the opposite side of the table, idly playing with the ends of her hair, watching the captain talk, her face expressionless.

Cobb kept praying that she wouldn't open her mouth and tell everyone their sordid secret. That was just like her, wait until everyone's assembled, then just blurt out something that nobody else wanted to know, or had any business knowing.

He ground his teeth, was Reynolds going to blabber on for ever?

Now that he had a plan he needed to put it into effect. Sooner the better.

"So they should be arrivin any time now." The captain was wrapping up, "I suggest we all head down to the cargo bay and make our new arrivals feel welcome."

Mal singled out the merc, " If there's any funny looks or right hooks today, I'll be mighty happy fillin your cabin with a paying customer." He turned his attention back to everyone else, " Now, try not to spook them." He looked pointedly at River, "at least try to wait until we're off the ground, OK?"

Crazy smiled and stood up.

"Not a word." She said, then mimed locking her mouth shut with a tiny lock and key.

The girl looked pointedly at Cobb, then twirled around humming sweetly as she headed of towards the cargo bay.

Jaynes heart hammered. He needed to resolve this quick.

* * *

The three fares were a varied bunch.

The first were a young couple. The woman was expecting a baby, soon, judging by the size of her stomach. The man fussed around her endlessly. Jayne pegged them as a bunch of newly-wed hicks. They seemed a bit guileless to have been hanging around the Belle, it's clientèle generally weren't so winsome.

The second was an old lady who dressed like a low price whore and was as deaf as a post. She jangled when she walked and smelled like peppermint. Everybody was greeted with a warm hearted smile and a gravelly, "Charmed, I'm sure."

The third was a more familiar face, it took Jayne a moment to place it.

Of course, the young pretender that had challenged Zoe to an arm wrestle. He smiled cheekily when he spotted her and she groaned in response.

"Well ma'am looks like we might get to finish that arm wrestle after all." He winked brazenly.

Zoe glowered at Mal.

Jayne noticed that River was by herself, stood a little away from everyone, keeping quiet, as requested by the captain.

Cobb swallowed, he weren't going to get a better opportunity than this.

Doubts suddenly overwhelmed him.

Maybe planning weren't his forte.

It'd seemed like a good idea in his head, now as he plucked up the courage to put his plan into action, it seemed completely ludicrous.

Well, it was the only one he had, so best just get on with it.

Jayne moved towards the girl. She watched with keen interest as the passengers arrived, paying no attention to Cobb as he took his place next to her and folded his arms. Glancing around and feeling confident that no one was observing, he took a deep breath and began, "Look, I've been thinkin..."

"Lust." She said abruptly, cutting over his well rehearsed speech.

Jaynes train of thought was derailed. He contemplated aborting, cutting his losses and trying again another time when she was less...well, River.

Her eyes remained on the new faces alighting the ship, scanning, taking in all the information she could find. She offered no more explanation.

Curiosity won out, " What d'yu mean, lust?"

He followed her gaze, she was watching the young man who had challenged Zoe to an arm wrestle. He was busy strapping a large crate down, securing it for transport. " It's confusing." She said, turning to look at Cobb, " I think my heart lied. "

The merc frowned. What was she getting at?

"I don't believe I love you anymore." She pronounced with vacant eyes, turning her attention back towards the new arrival.

Jayne blinked. Well, that was good.

Better than good. "OK." He managed. Now, how could he capitalize on this.

His mind started whirring, "Err, yeah, that's mighty dissapointin." He lied, adopting a new wounded stance. "Mighty dissapointin."

The merc was having trouble stifling a grin, he checked himself, this could all work out perfectly, if he could just hold it together.

"Maybe we should keep this whole business between ourselves." He put on a woe-begotten expression, " I'd be real mortified if everyone knew I'd been dumped."

He shook his head feigning distress and took a sneaky look at her. He needed something else.

"People might even take it against you, you know being all heartless and the like, messin with a fellers feelins."

Yes that was more like it, now to tidy up those loose ends, " So let's just forget any of this ever happened." leaning in closer, "Never mention it again."

He hastened to add, "For both our sakes." He looked at her hopefully, "Agreed?"

There was silence for a moment, before River nodded her head once, "Agreed."

As she wandered off to find a better view point of the passengers Jayne exhaled, relief washed over him in a euphoric wave.

"Thank you lord." He mused happily, turning to head back to his bunk. He had a lot of sleeping to catch up on.

* * *

They were under way, floating in the black once more.

Lying in his bed, eyes closed, a thin blanket rolled around him, the merc tried in vain to fall asleep.

He didn't normally have this problem. Usually as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out for the count, Jayne couldn't understand; his predicament had been rectified, yet here he was, painfully awake.

He could hear chatter and laughter coming from the galley, no doubt everyone was getting to know the new guests. Cobb tossed his blanket aside and slipped his feet back into his boots. Well, if he couldn't sleep, he might as well join them.

The old lady had taken a seat in the middle of the table, she smiled and nodded at everyone as she sipped a steaming hot cup of peppermint tea. Her eyes were kind and they twinkled as she feigned interest in the conversation, most of which she couldn't hear anyway and frankly, didn't care to hear.

The arm wrestle guy was holding court. He hooted and joked with everyone, constantly asking questions and telling tall tales. The boy hardly took a breath.

Absent from the party were the young couple who had chosen to stay in their bunk, no doubt making the most of some precious quiet time before the new arrival and River who was still on the bridge, plotting their course.

Jayne took stock of the boy: Early twenties. Built, but nothing close to him. Nearly as tall as he was though, with a mop of stupid sandy coloured hair that flopped about his face as he talked. It was too long for Cobbs liking, the kid kept shoving it out of his eyes, raking it back with his hand. The eyes were hazel and over familiar, while his smile was too big and easily provoked to be comfortable around.

Sure, he thought, if you like that clean cut wholesome look he could be considered attractive, handsome even.

He noticed the boy couldn't muster even a shadow of stubble. For some reason, this pleased Jayne.

Clearly, there was something about the youngster that irked him. He was considering this when the boy turned his way.

"My, they make em big where you come from huh."

Jayne narrowed his eyes.

The kid held up his hands, "Now friend, I didn't mean no offence." That smile again, " Those weights down in the cargo bay yours?"

Cobb nodded suspiciously, "Yeah."

"Maybe I could spot ya sometime. I like to lift the lead too, from time to time."

Jayne felt Mal's eyes on him and he forced a smile, "Sure." He nodded.

"Great! Well, we ain't been introduced properly yet have we. M' names Augustus." He moved over to the merc and extended a hand.

After an uncomfortable pause he took it, "Jayne." He replied, squeezing the boys hand a little harder than was necessary.

The kids smile never wavered, "Well all right." Cobb felt Augustus' grip match his own briefly before he released the pressure and retracted his hand. "I can see you an me are going to get along fine, compadre."

Jayne was unsure if the sentiment was genuine or not, the boy was hard to read.

Before he could ponder on it any longer, the old lady appeared by his side, " Did you say your name was Jane?" she rasped at him, "My mothers name was Jane!"

She smiled sweetly and the anger he felt, because of the sniggers and backhanded grins of his crew mates, faded away as she patted his arm. He'd always had a soft spot for old lady's.

"She was an amazing woman." she sighed, " was still performing her cabaret show well into her nineties. A true, trouper."

The room had grown hushed now, the mirth giving way to curiosity.

Kaylees inquisitive mind could stand it no longer, "What exactly did your mother do, in her show?"

The old woman turned to face her, "Pardon deary?"

"Your Ma," She said raising her voice, "What was her show about?"

"I'll show you." She said moving back to her place at the table, reaching down to retrieve a large carpet bag from under her seat.

Apprehension crossed Mals face, "Look Millicent, I ain't sure we're that kind of boat."

Ignoring his concern, or failing to hear it, she rifled through her belongings, "Ah, there you are!" She said fondly.

The old lady pulled her hands from her bag to reveal two beautiful old silver revolvers.

Before anyone could react, she had started to spin them, flipping them left and right, rolling them around her hands, tossing them and catching them seamlessly.

Everyone stared in disbelief.

"It runs in the family," She said, still twirling happily, "All the women seem to have a natural ability, we can shoot the fleas of a dogs back from two hundred yards." She cackled.

Zoe smiled at the captain, "I believe I'm beginning to love this lady."

Millicent finished by twirling her guns faster and faster around her withered old hands, then as steady and as swiftly as you like, she pulled them up to bear, straight ahead, at an imaginary target.

Augustus, woo hoo'd, clapping his hands vigorously. The rest of the crew, delighted, joined in. Jayne, who was mighty impressed himself, grinned and placed his fingers to his mouth to whistle his approval.

Just as the hoopla was dying down, River entered. She looked about excitedly, "What did I miss?"

She brushed past Cobb, almost as if he weren't there. Still, he felt uneasy, having her so close, especially in front of everyone else.

The boy stepped forward, his face less jovial, nervous suddenly, "Hi," he said softly, extending his hand, "My names Augustus."

River repeated the name, "Augustus." Her eyes drifting off to the ceiling as she delved into her brain, "Latin, meaning: great, venerable,"

Her eyes lowered to his as she took his hand, "Magnificent." A lightning bolt smile spread across her face, which was warmly reciprocated by the kid.

There was silence as everyone, curiously, watched the exchange.

They stood obliviously holding each others hands, staring and smiling at each other.

Jayne found himself blurting out, "That's River. Don't pay her no mind, she says crazy stuff like that all the time."

He had no idea where that had come from, or why he felt the need to expedite this strange introduction of theirs.

"River." Augustus repeated carefully, as he continued to hold on tightly to her.

Cobb frowned, what'n the hell was wrong with the boy? He'd gone all unnatural like.

Just as he was about to comment that he was about to squeeze the dang girls hand off, if he didn't let her loose soon, Simon stood up and cleared his throat.

"Mei Mei, come meet our other guest." He motioned towards the old lady, "This is Millicent."

River reluctantly let go and moved closer to greet the woman, "Hello." she smiled.

Milli was busy stuffing her guns back into her bag, she looked up warmly " Pleased to meet you." She said as she fastened it shut, then placing her hands on her hips, she looked her up and down, "My, aren't you the most darling looking little thing, those eyes!"

"You smell like peppermint." River responded. Which provoked a cackling laugh and wheeze from the old dear, " That I do," she replied, "My, you're a breath of fresh air, aren't you."

Jayne glanced over to the boy. It was the first time he'd shut up since Cobb had met him, he stood intently, looking at crazy, like she was some kind of grand prize.

Something lurched in his stomach as realization dawned. The kid liked her.

"Well, I don't know about you folk," Mal began, " But I'm plum tuckered out."He stood up, "Real nice havin you people aboard, you're free to roam on my ship but I'd ask you kindly to stay clear of the bridge and the engine room." He made towards his cabin, "G'night folks."

Inara left shortly afterwards, followed by Zoe who squeezed Cobbs shoulder as she passed by, "Try not to let the kid get under your skin too much." She whispered as she ducked out.

Millicent retired next and it wasn't long before Kaylee was giving the doc a pointed look, beckoning him to her bunk.

That left him alone with the boy and little miss loopy.

Conversation had dried up.

Jayne looked at them both as they stared at each other, smiling coyly, and narrowed his eyes. What exactly was going on here?

Floppy hair eventually broke the silence, "So, you fly this ship huh?"

River nodded.

"I reckon you must be the prettiest pilot I've ever seen." The boy continued brazenly.

Cobb groaned, surely the girl wasn't gonna fall for that terrible line.

Crazy lowered her gaze, fluttering her long lashes, a pink tinge blossoming on her cheeks.

Really?

She was suppose to be some kind of genius weren't she, so how come she was hanging off every stupid word that came out of that dummies mouth?

They continued to smile awkwardly at each other.

Jayne had started to feel mighty tired, but there was no chance in hell he was gonna leave 'magnificent' Augustus alone with the girl. There was something about the boy that he just didn't trust.

Suddenly, he had an idea, "What's in that big crate of yours?" He asked.

Augustus's smile flickered momentarily, he turned to look at the merc, "Like I told your captain, it's just foodstuffs."

"Hmmm," Cobb had struck a nerve, "You were strappin it down real careful like, for just foodstuffs"

The kids eyes grew hard, "Well, what can I say. Guess I just like doing a job right."

They stared at each other for a moment, testing the water, before the youngster suddenly got to his feet. He turned to look at River, " Think I might turn in," He said, " I'm mighty pleased to have met you miss. I'd be real happy if you'd find the time to have breakfast with me tomorrow."

"It's quite impossible," She replied, a frown wrinkling her brow, "to 'find' time," Then changing to a whisper and raising her hand to her face, as though sharing a secret,"Time is invisible."

Brilliant, that should put him off, thought Jayne.

Agustus blinked, then broke into a laugh. " Millicent was right, You really are a breath of fresh air."

They smiled at each other again, until Cobb, annoyed, interrupted with a pithy, " Good night Gusty."

Reluctantly turning from the girl and adopting a dry expression, he nodded the mercs way, "Goodnight Jayne."

He took one last, longing glance at River, then headed off towards the passengers quarters.

Cobb watched him go, a satisfied smirk spreading across his face.

He was enjoying this little victory a bit too much, it took him a while to realize that crazy was staring at him from across the table.

Hmm, that weren't no friendly look she was giving him.

"What?" He said, standing up. He always felt uncomfortable when she pinned him with those big doe eyes of hers.

River didn't say a word, but continued to bore holes into him with her glare.

Jayne moved over to the coffee pot to refill his cup, eager to escape her scowl.

"Th' boy needed to hit th' sack." He protested as he poured. "Ain't ma fault."

He turned to find the girl stood right beside him, she'd moved, silently into place, causing him to jump and curse, spilling his drink.

"Tzao goa!" He steadied his hand, saving what was left in his mug from tipping down his front. "Why ya always got to be creepin about the place like that?"

Rivers hand shot out, knocking his drink clean out of his grip, sending it clattering to the floor. Her eyes shone with anger, "Fathead!"

Jayne stood stupefied, before his own anger ignited, propelling him into action. He shoved the girl, " Who you callin fathead, freak?"

She moved closer, "You, you idiot." she replied and proceeded to stamp heavily on his foot.

It hadn't hurt that much, but Cobb saw red. He made a grab for her and she twisted away from him with ease. Her hand shot out and wrapped around his fingers, she yanked them back pulling his hand behind his back, raising it so that the merc had no option but to kneel to the weight, or snap a few bones.

"Let go." He demanded, a sharp pain shooting up his left arm.

River stood over him, a look of amusement on her face. " Say you're a fathead." she giggled.

Jayne growled, " Don't try me girl."

He felt her apply more pressure and the burning, tearing, pain intensified.

"OK," He spat, A'm a fathead."

Instantly she released him, stepping away and heading off towards her bunk.

Cobb got to his feet and rubbed his hand. His face set in an ugly mask of rage, he threw himself after her.

River turned as he neared her, but not quick enough.

Jayne barrelled into the girl shoving her against the wall. His hands grabbed a hold of her wrists pining her, preventing her from doing him any more damage.

She struggled and he rammed her back against the steel. His face hovered over hers, glaring down at her furiously.

"Who's th' idiot now?" He asked triumphantly, and was delighted when he saw her clench her jaw in temper.

He looked at the girl long and hard, he wanted to remember this, the first time he'd gotten the better of her.

"Pea brain." She snorted.

Jayne seethed, that sass of hers was going to spoil this for him.

"Mouth-breather." This time accompanied by a condescending grin.

She'd just opened her mouth to deliver another barb when something snapped inside him.

Cobb, angrily forced his lips down onto hers, stifling her words.

All the fury and frustration poured out of him, his grip around her wrists tightened and he thrust himself forward, his body engulfing her tiny frame. With punishing ferocity, he pressed his mouth to hers, demanding the respect he deserved.

He felt the muffled insult die, victorious and elated he kissed her hard.

After a short while, to his surprise, River submitted. She opened her mouth, allowing him access.

Jayne let loose his tongue, attacking, devouring her. He needed to show her. She shouldn't be testing a guy like him.

Slowly, the hostility ebbed from him.

The kiss changed, calming down, becoming less forceful. He found himself lost in the act of exploring her mouth, brushing his lips tenderly against hers, then driving them open to delve inside. The softness, and delicacy of the girl almost overwhelmed him. His hands released their grip on her wrists and moved to lace through her hair.

She started kissing him back then, timidly at first, before gaining more confidence, nipping at his lips.

Girl learns quick, Cobb thought.

And then it struck him, the reality of what he was doing. He tore himself away from her.

River opened her eyes. She reached a shaking hand to her, pink, swollen lips. Touching an injury, she inspected the blood on her fingers and smiled, "Copper for a kiss." She whispered.

Jayne paled, "Gorram it!" he cursed.

They stood looking at each other, Cobb terrified and the girl curiously amused.

What had he done?

He didn't have the excuse of being pie eyed drunk this time.

"A'm sorry." He said finally, shaking his head.

Crazy smiled and turned to head off to bed, "No you're not." She replied as she walked down the corridor and out of sight.

The mercs mouth tingled and he swallowed hard, shaken by his lack of control.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed a woman's lips. Jayne had rules about that sort of thing.

"Gorram it." He cursed again, clenching his fists and closing his eyes.

Taking a large steadying breath he gathered his senses. It don't matter none, he told himself.

She'd said she didn't love him anymore, that was the main thing and if (heaven forbid) he'd changed her opinion, Cobb would happily knock himself unconscious before he'd ever, touch her again.

He dragged himself back to his bunk and lay face down on the bed.

Every time he closed his eyes, they'd snap open again. Thoughts jumbled around his brain, tormenting him and his lips, tender and inflamed, kept drawing his mind back to the moment he'd dropped his mouth to hers.

Jayne had a sudden revelation, she'd been right.

As she always was.

He wasn't sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Rubble Rayne chapter 5

Maybe he'd been possessed.

Yeah that was it. What other explanation could there be for all the crazy, illogical things he found himself doing?

All night he'd tossed and turned, trying to keep images of her out of his mind. But it was futile. A dam had broken and let loose a flood. Rivers eyes, her smile, that lithe willowy body of hers.

When he was finally granted the mercy of sleep, it was almost morning. Then, on waking, the first thing that entered the mercs head was her.

He had to get a handle on this situation, find a way to rewind all them foolish decisions he'd been making and get things back to normal.

Jayne dragged himself up off the bed and climbed wearily out of his quarters.

The galley was empty. It seemed he'd slept in a little.

He grabbed some protein and a coffee then wandered through the ship towards the cargo bay. Maybe a workout would untangle his messed up, misfiring brain; lifting normally gave him clarity, something he needed dearly. With any luck, she'd be sneaking around some place else.

There are two kinds of luck: good luck and bad luck. Seemed Jayne couldn't remember a time when he'd had anything but the latter.

Cobbs chest tightened as he spied her playing horseshoes, laughing and joking with Kaylee, Augustus and her brother.

He was just edging backwards, about to turn tail, head back to his bunk, when he heard a jangling, rattling wheeze at his side.

"Now, my fathers name was Quentin," Millicent said whilst sucking vigorously on a peppermint candy, "He was big like you, had dark hair like you too."

The merc feigned interest as best he could, "Hmm." He didn't disrespect kindly old lady's. At least not ones that carried round such nice shiny hardware.

"Used to like to carve his own pipes" Jayne raised an eyebrow in mock interest, "Hmm," he said again, nodding his head vaguely.

He was busy watching the game. Something most unnerving was going on.

Augustus had his arms around River, getting close, under the false pretence of instructing the girl on how to throw a horseshoe.

She clearly didn't need no help. Cobb squinted, slimy, no good, low down...

"My great aunt Petunia, on the other hand, used to like to chew her tobacco,"

Jayne nodded again, "Hmm," He said absently, frowning.

The boy was talking nineteen to the dozen, and crazy was listening, keenly. They were smiling and joking and having a real good time.

What in the verse could they be talking about?

"I never liked the stuff myself, smoking or chewing. I prefer different vices," Milli rasped.

The game had finished. Kaylee and the doc were setting up to play again, Augustus and River, having had their fill, moved to sit down.

"Hmm." Cobb nodded.

He didn't dare go over, not after last nights disturbing turn of events. He needed to get his mind in order, come up with a new strategy before he talked to the girl again. Whatever was going on between them, he needed to take control of it, then squeeze the gorram life out of it.

"You ever tried a peppermint cream?" A paper bag rustled next to his face.

Augustus was leaning in close, invading the girls space.

If only he knew what that boy was saying to her. The youngster had a silver tongue, lord knows what tall tales he'd be telling her, wheedling his way into her cuckoo brain and affections.

He weren't to be trusted, no one with hair that stupid was. Boy was hiding something, of that the merc was sure.

He clenched his jaw, "Hmm."

"I can read lips you know."

Jayne nodded again, "Hmm."

Maybe he could sneak a bit closer, might be able to hear some of the conversation if he got up on the gantry. Nah, he'd still be too far away.

"I mean, if you really want to know what the boys saying to her."

"Hmm." Cobb said as he pondered his next move.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just buckle up, be a man and face her?

Read lips.

Millicents words finally filtered through."Wait, what?"

She looked up at him as she ferreted about in her bag of candy, "I said, if you want to know what that there boys saying to the girl, I can read lips." She shook her head incredulously, "And people call me deaf!"

Milli popped a candy in her mouth and awaited a reply.

Jayne balked, not wanting to admit to the old lady that she was right and that he did, desperately, want to know what they were saying.

He studied her weathered face and her smiling eyes.

There was something about the old lady that he liked, she was straightforward, like his ma, and had a trustworthy air about her. That old puckered mouth moved the candy around like a cow chewing cud, it reminded him of home. Maybe she could help, he leant a little closer, "You ain't gonna tell anyone about this, are ya?" He whispered.

"Loose lips sink ships kiddo. I'm not the type to blab."

Satisfied, Cobb turned back to watch, "OK, what's he yamerin about?"

Millicent squinted her eyes and opened her mouth.

"He's busy telling her, that her last shot was amazing."

Jayne snorted.

"And that she could win competitions, the way she throws them horseshoes."

Cobb huffed, "idiot."

Millie raised her eyebrows, "Now he's inquiring if she's got a significant other."

"Huh?" Jayne asked eyes squinting.

"A boyfriend!" Millie exclaimed.

He caught his breath, and watched as River tilted her head, "What's she sayin back?"

The old lady burst out into a chuckle, " She's a real funny girl, I can see why you like her."

Cobb noted Augustus' reaction was confused, dampened. He looked to Millie, "Well, wha'd she say?"

Wiping a tear from her eye, the old lady turned to the merc, "She said she didn't," she chuckled again, "But not to worry, she weren't lonely on account of the voices in her head!"

Milli laughed low and deep and Jayne found himself joining in.

Little did she know!

"Now, I'm just itching to know,what on earth has you two so tickled?"

Mals all too familiar drawl cut across their sniggering.

The captain stood leaning against the wall, his thumbs hooked into his pockets, a suspect glint in his eye.

Jayne stiffened. How long had he been standing there?

He prayed he hadn't overheard any of their conversation.

His mind raced for a possible answer.

Mouth agape, brow furrowed and peering into the middle distance, his brain stalled.

"You ever heard the joke about the shepherd, the companion and the android?" Millicent asked, a butter wouldn't melt smile adorning her crinkled mouth.

Reynolds looked at them both suspiciously,"I don't believe I have."

The old lady cackled, "Good!" She walked up to Mal and grabbed his arm, shepherding him towards the galley, "You're in for a real treat. I'll tell it to you over a nice hot cup of tea."

Jayne watched, slack jawed, as she happily ignored Mals protestations and dragged the captain away, one hand on his elbow and the other on his derrière.

"Well I'll be darned!" He uttered, smiling gratefully as he watched the awkward pair shuffle towards the galley. She was full of surprises that one. He was starting to feel a real affinity for little ol' minty Millie.

Cobb's smile faded as he turned his attention back to River and Augustus. The girls kookiness hadn't discouraged the boy for long. He was holding her hand, looking intently at her palm, his finger tracing along it.

He knew this shtick well, the 'let me tell you your fortune' ruse was a vintage sleaze bag pick up trick.

Jaynes face darkened. Something had to be done about that no good weasel and his weasely deeds, and fast.

He slunk down towards the passenger cabins, a new purpose to his step. While the kid was busy romancing crazy, he'd toss his cabin and find out what that golden headed Romeo was hiding.

* * *

The boys hatch was open and somebody was definitely moving about in there. Couldn't be Augustus, he was still busy flirting up a storm. So, who was it?

Curious, the merc stepped inside.

Zoe, who was busy checking under the mattress, whirled round to face him.

Jayne smirked, "Busted."

She raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips defiantly, " Just making sure our new company was settlin in is all. "

"Yeah? Dont remember you makin ma bed fur me when I first got on board." His smile widened, " You suddenly feeling all maternal like?"

Zoe's dead eyed scowl put Jayne back in his place, he remembered that teasing the lady was unwise and he quickly tried to win back her favour, "Somethin's off about that boy, an you see it to." He scanned the cabin, "Whatchya find?"

Mal's second relented, her glare slowly thawing, "Nothing, kids clean." She looked almost as disappointed as the merc felt, " But," she said, a hint of a smile returning to her lips, "we was so busy putting some distance between us and Fredrick, we hardly gave that big crate of his a once over. Could be something we missed there."

Cobbs eyes lit up, "Well what we waitin for? Lets go bust it open." He was half way to the hatch when he felt Zoe's hand on his wrist.

"Now hold on there, if we get to ransackin that boys crate now, in front of everyone, an find nothin? Th' mood Mals in at the moment, we'd be humped."

Jayne frowned, she was right.

"So," She continued, "We wait until everyone's sleepin, then crack that mother good."

The merc smiled. Dang that woman was crafty.

* * *

Waiting for everyone to get to bed turned out to be a lot more annoying than Cobb had imagined.

Kaylee, if she was in the mood, could talk the hind legs off a donkey. Tonight, it seemed, she was in that mood.

Lord knows what she was gabbing about with Millicent, but whatever it was, it was never ending.

Simon was reading a book. A big book. Jayne didn't understand folks who read books without pictures, boring as hell. He was getting sleepy just watching the boy read.

Mal was on the bridge with River, plotting a course he guessed.

Zoe sat biding her time at the dinner table, drinking a coffee, watching with amusement as Kaylee gesticulated wildly and Millie nodded politely in response.

Meanwhile, Augustus and Inara were having a friendly game of draughts.

Cobb ground his teeth. Maybe he should drink the rest of that coffee before Kaylee got her hands on it. He'd never get to snoop around that kids crate if she was bouncing off the walls all night.

He needed a break, muttering under his breath he filled his mug and wandered towards the cargo hold.

* * *

Jayne sat on his weights bench and peered at the crate.

He wondered what might be inside.

Last time they'd busted one open they'd set free a crazy, naked, homicidal witch. He took a slug from his mug, yeah, that had turned out well.

"What y' staring at?"

The coffee shot out of his mouth, sending a fine mist of caffeine all about him. He choked on the remainder as it slipped back down his throat.

A small hand furiously clapped him on the back.

Cobb stood up and reeled around to face her, " Didn I tell ya not t' creep up on me like that?"

River nodded, "More than once."

"Well, stop doing it then!"

They stood eyeing each other for a while, Jayne brushing the coffee dew from his arms. He frowned down at her; her face was open, as usual, eyes wide and unreadable.

Feeling a mite uncomfortable, he tried to make small talk.

"Saw ya playin horseshoes earlier." He tried to act nonchalant, "Win any games?"

The girls nose wrinkled as she offered her reply, "Simon says it's not about winning, it's the taking part that counts."

"Well," Said Cobb, "Yer' brothers an idiot. Play a game, ya play to win." He rolled his eyes, "takin part!"

She thought about this for a while.

"Want to play rock, paper, scissors?" Her enthusiasm was irritating.

Jayne was about to grunt his default 'no thanks' when he had a change of mind, he shrugged his shoulders,"Sure."

She held out her fist eagerly and Jayne raised his with a sigh.

One, two, three.

He chose scissors.

River beamed as she looked down at her rock, she raised her hand and smashed it against his fingers, "Rock blunts scissors!"

The merc growled and motioned to go again.

One, two, three.

And once more, he chose scissors.

"Blunt!"

She squeed in delight as she smashed his fingers with her rock.

Swallowing a growing rage, Cobb raised his hand for another round.

One, two, three.

This time he went with rock.

How did she do it?

He looked down at her flat hand.

"Paper covers rock."

River placed her hand gently over the top of Jaynes fist.

They stood for a while, neither moving, each reluctant to draw away.

He kept his eyes on her hand, so small and delicate laying on top of his. Her skin smooth, cool, like a pearl.

His mouth felt dry, he swallowed with some difficulty. Nervously, he raised his gaze to her face.

"I win." She smiled coyly.

Jayne sucked in a ragged breath.

She had him.

A burning ache in his chest urged him,with terrifying gravity, to take her; push his lips against hers and forget reason, rules and what was right.

Damn it all.

Cobb was just about to snap, lose himself and wrap his arms around the girl, when Mals voice boomed over the intercom.

 **"All crew to the bridge."**

Jayne hovered.

The moment was gone, his mind was clearing.

Dropping his hand to his side he cleared his throat, " Gonna git going, don want t' get th'capn on ma back again."

River thoughtfully stepped to the side, making his escape easier.

As he passed her, he felt a pang of regret.

He clenched his jaw. You fool, he thought, she don't even like you like that anymore.

"Jayne,"

He turned back expectantly.

"It's the taking part that counts." She said a big smile on her face.

He sighed, shaking his head, but a smile forced its way to his lips.

"Yer brothers still an idiot." He replied as he set off for the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Rubble Rayne Chapter 6

Simon needed clarification, "So, is someone following us or not?"

Mal sat back in the pilots chair and scanned the concerned faces of his crew, "Like I said, I don't rightfully know for sure." He sighed, "Me an' River, we've been monitoring the radar. Now and then, there's just a ghost of something, right on the edge of our scope. Popped back up a minute ago."

Kaylee crossed her arms defensively, "So...we are being followed?"

The captain nodded his head, "Could be." He smiled, "Or, it could be some innocent coincidence, a freighter going our way, a hiccup with the machinery." He looked up to the disbelieving faces of his crew. Yeah, he wouldn't have swallowed that either. "Good news is they're keeping their distance."

Jayne huffed and added dourly, "For now."

Mal fixed him with a glare.

"So what's our next move cap'n?" Zoe- ever the soldier.

Reynolds stood up, "We stay on course, but we burn hard, get as much black as we can between us. There's a moon with an abandoned mining settlement on route, if our shadow manages to stay with us, we'll make our stand there." He was rallying his troops, doing what he did best, "We'll be ready." He said looking earnestly at his crew. "In the meantime, Kaylee I need you to get me everything this ol' girls got to give."

The red head gave a small salute, "Aye aye captain. Consider us skedaddled."

Satisfied, Mal nodded, "Good."

"What about our passengers?" Inara asked "What do we tell them?"

He raised his eyebrows, "What they don't know won't hurt em', at least not for now. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Prepare your gear, but on the quiet. No need to alarm folk just yet."

As the crew left the bridge Mal turned back to the scanner. The faint blip remained, neither waning, or gaining. Reynolds clenched his jaw, why couldn't people just leave things alone?

* * *

Jayne was busy stripping Vera down. His girl needed to be in tip top condition if there was going be a fight. He laid her parts gently on an old sheet covering his bunk, he'd prefer to lay her out on a table, but the captain had told them to be discreet- Vera weren't exactly discreet.

She was coming apart nice, his fingers knew this routine well.

The echoing thunk of boot against metal interrupted his concentration.

River lowered herself into his cabin and closed the hatch. She moved to the middle of the room and started to look around, scrutinising everything, biting at her lip as she did so.

"Can ah help you?" Cobb asked as he laid the last of Vera down.

"I'm on a treasure hunt." Came the reply, she frowned a little then before correcting herself, "No, a quest!"

Jayne stood up, "Look I'm busy, th' capn said we aught t git ready, so..." He motioned to the steps.

"Yes, the king has ordered his loyal subjects to take arms."

He sighed as she brushed passed him and started to root through a pile of dirty clothes. "I know it's here," She mumbled, pausing to take a cautious sniff of a shirt, "You're the keeper, and I'm the knight." Turning to face him she frowned momentarily, before brightening, "Or maybe you're the dragon!"

With no regard for his personal space, she moved near, inspecting him with squinted eyes.

It made his skin prickle.

"Talkin crazy again." he said on reflex.

Staying close, she scanned his face.

Cobb squared himself and folded his arms.

"Breathing fire," She smiled, "I see your scales and sharp teeth! It's somewhere in your cave." She was excited now and tapped a finger to her mouth. "But where is it?"

Jayne looked down at her. She sure was beautiful. He was about to crack wise, when the insult died on his tongue.

What'd ya want from me?" He asked instead.

For a moment he saw her consider this, then plainly she said, "You have my axe."

Cobb was confused. Then, slowly, it dawned on him.

The axe. How'd she know about the axe?

He was considering whether to tell the truth, or to lie, deny any knowledge, when he realized his eyes (treacherously) had traveled to his secret hiding spot.

River smiled broadly, tiptoed over and placed a hand on the grip of his pull out wash basin.

He, held his breath.

She opened it cautiously, then dropped down to peer underneath. Reaching out with a theatrical, "Aha!" She slid the weapon out of its resting place amongst the plumbing.

Jayne watched her reacquaint herself with its weigh- its feel, and a clammy, guilty flush engulfed him.

He had a habit, unsavory maybe to most-it was simple; whenever he'd managed to cheat death he'd take a keepsake, just a little something to remind himself to stay sharp.

After the carnage on Mr Universes station, he'd picked it up and hidden it away.

She turned towards him, tutting as she approached.

Cobb's mind flashed back to an ungodly scene. Doors sliding open. The girl, stood atop a pile of reaver cadavers, sword in one hand, axe in the other. An angel of death. He'd never seen anything like it before. Nobody had.

Unable to think of anything to say, he stood captivated as she turned the thing over in her hand.

River moved close, "Knights slay dragons you know."

"There ain't no dragons." The merc grumbled, his mouth dry.

The girl seemed to consider this, then she reached out and started to unfasten his belt buckle.

He'd been ready for a fight, not fornication. Cobb was blindsided, "River?"

"I need your assistance." She stated business-like. "I've done my research, I know everything there is to know about it. Read everything, watched everything," She rolled her eyes, "But... there's nothing like practical experience to get something right."

Jayne glanced from the weapon to the fingers calmly unzipping his pants. Longing quickly and absolutely engulfed him.

"I want to be ready, practiced, for when Augustus and I..."

The mercs hand shot out, grasping around her wrist. He clenched his jaw.

She frowned, annoyed by his interruption. "You are being most infuriating!"

Cobb narrowed his eyes, "Ahm' infuriatin?" He shoved her hand back to her side, "you're th' one's made ma life in ta' a kwong-juh duh space opera! Poking about in ma business, ma room, ma head!" He focused, "An' now ya' wanna poke around in ma pants, so you don't look like a fool 'n front of yer lover boy." He shook his head, "It ain't me that's infuriatin. Dong ma?"

The girl's knuckles tightened around her battle axe.

Maybe he should have gone a bit easier, he sure as hell didn't want to fight her, quite the opposite.

River raised her chin, "I just need to touch it for a bit, assemble data, analyse it when it..." She scrunched up her nose, "yields." Then reaching out her hand once more, she continued to unzip.

Jayne knew the right thing was to stop her, and his pride wanted him to stop her- his Johnson on the other hand, did not.

Nobody need find out he reasoned, she hadn't mentioned any of the other stuff to anybody else yet. Maybe she never would.

So what if he was an experiment to her, a dry run for the real deal. His eyes roamed over her, such refined beauty. Quickly he decided it didn't matter, he still wanted this to happen.

She tugged his pants down a little and his cock sprang forth, half hard already.

The girl looked down curiously, before reaching out and gently closing her hand around it. She smiled then, and her eyes glowed. She started to move her hand up and down, slowly, methodically.

Jayne swallowed, trying to focus on her touch. He balled his fists, but couldn't help himself looking down at the axe. The sight of her stood there, weapon in one hand, his junk in the other.

It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Am I doing it right?"

He nodded, unable to offer more as he concentrated on not embarrassing himself.

"Should I hold it tighter?"

Cobb nodded again.

She firmed up her grip, just the right amount. It felt real good.

River locked eyes with him, a small amused smile gracing her lips. She had started to speed up her rhythm and his cock strained beneath her palm.

"Lao tien ye!" A wave of pleasure forcing the words from his lips. This was all so very wrong.

The satisfaction he felt as she stroked and pulled him though, it made the idea of asking her to stop sound absurd.

Complete helplessness. She could do whatever she wanted to him, and he knew he wouldn't (or maybe couldn't) stop her.

It frightened him, the lack of control, but it also made him hard.

Watching her sweet face as she raised an eyebrow, bit at her lip with concentration. It was bringing Jayne close.

Just as he was beginning to think that he wouldn't be able to last any longer, the girl withdrew her hand.

The merc tried to regain focus. He was about to break, beg her to take a hold of him again; finish what she'd started, when she began to pull the straps of her dress down.

"I read that visual stimulation, mammaries in particular, are the perfect accompaniment to manual gratification."

Two small, perfect breasts were exposed, then the girl reached forward eagerly to continue her work.

Jayne exhaled. It was too much to take in, the feel of her, the sight of her.

Her nipples were large and erect, pink and enticing. He wanted to run his fingers over them, feel the stiffness, cup the soft flesh around them, but he dared not move. He didn't want to spoil this, scare the girl off.

She was in charge.

He moaned softly as she quickened pace.

"Does it please you?" She asked innocently.

"Hell yeah." He breathed out.

He was hard as rock, it wouldn't be long. He looked down at her unabashed stare, the axe grasped confidently in her hand, her soft pillowy lips. The slight jiggle of her boobs as she worked her hand.

"Curious. My panties are beginning to feel moist," She looked quizzical, "Is that normal?"

He held on for longer than he expected, then grasping her shoulder to steady himself, he pushed up into her grip and let himself go.

Her face was full of amazement as he spilled.

Pleasure shot through him. The release, feeling like no other he'd had before.

His legs felt weak.

She studied his face, transfixed by his expression of bliss, tilting her head as it slowly ebbed away.

River raised her hand and inspected it. She placed a cum covered finger to her lips and tasted it. Pulling a face, she quickly reached forward and wiped the remainder off, as best she could, on Cobbs shirt.

"Interesting." She said, starting to hitch her dress back into place.

The merc followed suit, tucking himself away, zipping up in a haze.

He wanted to say something, do something. Take a hold of her maybe?

"Thank you," River said in a matter of fact manner, "That was most informative."

She smiled, spun her axe then turned to leave.

Jayne rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. Almost at the foot of the steps, she'd be gone soon.

He couldn't help the words bursting out of him, "Don' go doin that to Augustus, OK?."

She paused, turning back to look at him, giving him her full attention, "Why not?" She asked.

He wanted to say: because I don't want you doing that to anyone else but me, what he found himself saying was, "Summin's not right bout that boy."

Her eyes turned icy and after a dramatic huff she hissed out, "Jayne Cobb, you're an idiot!"

Pouting and scowling like a child, she set off up the steps, slamming her boots down as hard as she could on the way.

Jayne sat down on the edge of his mattress. What'n the hell had gotten into her again?

She'd got what she'd wanted hadn't she?

He looked down at his T shirt. Pulling it over his head, he balled it and threw it on top of the dirty pile.

Nothing he did was ever right with her.

He turned back to Vera. At least she was straightforward.

* * *

It had never taken him this long to clean and reassemble a weapon before.

His mind was in turmoil. Thoughts, which were normally superficial, predictable, were now morphing into what ifs? Cobb did not like, what ifs.

Why was his brain going off on tangents he didn't understand? Things that had seemed a certainty a day or two ago, weren't so certain to him anymore.

What did he want?

He thought about this as he clicked Vera's sights back into place.

What did she want?

Augustus.

Prepping would have to wait. He threw on a shirt, time to find Zoe and crack that boy's crate open.

He had just climbed out of his cabin, face fixed with determination, when all the commotion began.

Jayne lurched forward, a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach followed by a weightlessness.

Something was wrong. Serenity had lost momentum.

Recovering from his stumble, he was just about to head to the bridge to investigate when Mal barrelled passed.

"What'n the hell's happenin'?" Cobb called after him.

"Don't know, but I mean to find out." The captain replied over his shoulder as he hurried off towards the engine room.

Jayne scowled, set his jaw and followed.

* * *

Kaylee's face was etched with determination, she studied her engine, her baby. What could have happened? She had been purring, building up speed, running like a dream when all of a sudden she powered down.

Mal watched and waited patiently. He knew better than to rush her, girl new her businesses, whatever the trouble was, he was confident she'd find it.

Cobb reached up and rested his arms against the top of the doorway, leaning in, he almost filled the entrance completely.

Zoe had joined them, Inara following shortly after.

It was starting to feel a bit cramped in the engine room and the tension didn't sit well with the merc, "Well, is it busted fur good this time or not?"

Kaylee popped up from behind the trunk of the machine, a perplexed expression and a healthy amount of grease on her face. "Just don't make no sense."

Mal, keen to get moving shifted his feet, "Care to elaborate?"

"She ain't broke. The auto shut cut in." The red head shook her head, "But I weren't pushing her that hard, makes no sense."

She moved around and crouched, peering at a dial. "Huh."

"Is that a good Huh, or a bad huh?" Inara inquired.

"A good Huh, I think. I just need to reset some things and our girl will be ship shape and ready to fly. But…" She turned to her captain, "It's gonna take a while to get her back up to speed."

Mal frowned, "In the meantime they're gaining on us."

Kaylee scrunched her face up as she delivered the rest of her bad news, "Yeah, and I don't mean t' heap some more gloom on, well, yer gloom but, someone's been in here tinkerin with her settin's."

The captains face darkened, "You tellin me there's been some sabotage?"

She nodded with a weak apologetic smile.

"There's a rat on my boat people, an' we need to catch it before it does more harm."

Jayne straightened himself, "Th' boy." He growled.

Before anyone could say a word he'd turned and thundered away, filled with the sole purpose of finding Augustus and cracking that crate.

Time to wring the truth out of him.


End file.
